Say You Like Me
by HashtagMC
Summary: A collab by SilverStreaksOfStardust & HashtagMC. Summary: Spending three days in the infirmary sounds like torture for Nico. Especially when he deals with the awkward and confusing feelings towards the healer, Will Solace. Putting up barriers only makes him hurt, and he still can't fight off that he, undeniably, has a major crush.
1. I

**Author's note (AN):** This story is a collab written by SilverStreaksOfStardust (if it works,you should see a link to her profile: u/7257867/) and me, HashtagMC. I'll be writing Nico's POV while she is writing Will's. We probably won't update very often, most likely like once a week or longer. Enjoy reading, and give us some feedback, please! — SilverStreaksOfStardust and HashtagMC

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ , as well as _Heroes of Olympus_ , are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

To say that I was confused would be the understatement of the year.

I wasn't even half listening while Will Solace led me to my room. The infirmary was located in the basement of the Big House, and he was continuously babbling about some medical nonsense that bored me to death. It wasn't until he had shoved some bed sheets into my hands, told me to make the bed by myself like a grown-up teenager, and left that I realized what that meant: I would have to spend three days in here. I could imagine plenty of more useful ways to spend three days then to lay in a hospital bed and endure lectures about healthy nutrition and the dangers of shadow-traveling, delivered by a blonde, good-looking son of Apollo — wait, what?

Where did that last thought come from? Of course, I couldn't deny that Will Solace did indeed look good, but that didn't mean that I had to think about that. After all, there were plenty of good-looking boys at camp, but never before I had caught myself checking anybody but Percy out, and the days of crushing on Percy were gone, once and forever. The days of crushing on straight guys in general were gone, and Will Solace was probably as straight as could be. So, handsome or not, I wouldn't allow myself to develop feelings for him. No way.

I forced myself to turn my attention to other things, but while I put the clean sheets on the bed, my mind wandered off again. I didn't even notice that Will had come back until he cleared his throat behind me. In an instant, I spun around and unsheathed my sword, and before one of us could say a word, he found himself pressed against a wall with a sword at his throat. When I realized who it was, I lowered my weapon, but this incident showed me quite clearly that it would take time to bring my instincts under control. My mind was still in battle-mode, and I shivered at the thought of accidentally killing anyone who scared me. I didn't want to end up like Reyna's father, as a paranoid mania.

The concern was probably clearly writ in my face, because Will gave me a weird look and asked if something was wrong. Automatically, I denied and gave him my best death glare, without even thinking about it, and without a word, Will left. The habit of not allowing anybody close to me had become a part of me over the years. Whenever somebody came to close, I either scared them off, or ran away. Jason's words echoed on my head. You can't hide in the shadows forever the son of Jupiter had said, and part of me knew that he was right. But I didn't know what else to do. I had never learned how to be a people person.

Jason. I had still trouble accepting it, but he had made it clear more than once that he wanted to be my friend, and I had seen nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Unlike I had expected, he hadn't freaked out when he learned about my former crush on Percy. He had assured me that nobody would judge me for that, but I couldn't believe it. My whole childhood, I had been told that boys liking boys was wrong, and since I had realized that I did exactly that, I had felt wrong. Theoretically I knew that things had changed, but the idea of telling anybody still scared the Hades out of me.

And suddenly, I felt a desperate need to talk with someone. Anybody, no matter who. I need to get this load off my chest. But nobody was there. I was alone in my room. The shadows came closer, as if they felt my inner turmoil. I had never been afraid of the shadows, but now I was. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying, but the tears ran down my face as I hid beneath the bed covers, something I hadn't done since my tenth birthday.

And then I realized that there was no shadow-ier place than underneath the blankets, in complete darkness. The shadows surrounded me, and without a second thought, I shadow-travelled away. I didn't care where, just away, out of this room. I saw Jason's face in my head, assuring me that he would be there for me, and subconsciously, I took control over the shadows and materialized in front of Cabin One. Jason would listen. He had promised he would.

And while I, being a crying and sobbing picture of misery on the front porch of the Zeus cabin, waited for Jason to open the door, I wondered what Will would think if he came back and found my room empty.

 **Will**

I led Nico into the infirmary, passing by rooms while explaining what his schedule will be. "You have to spend three days, as long as I see you're all healthy, fit, and can do a backflip." Nico nodded his head absentmindedly. "I was just kidding about the last one. So right now, I have to check your pulse then do an examination on your wounds - deadly bleeds, broken bones, that kind of stuff. You may be cooped-up in the infirmary for a longer period, depending on level of injuries. I suggest you mostly rest, eat, and soon exercise once you heal."

Austin, my cabin sibling, passed by me, handing my clipboard. He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively, and I mentally groaned. Nico didn't notice, however, his thoughtful expression plastered across his face.

"Thank you, Austin. Don't you have _your_ own patients?" I asked pointedly.

"Nah, I always do the mornings. But thanks for being considerate." Austin waved goodbye, heading in the other direction.

Nico was now organizing his bed, and I walked right behind him and cleared my throat. Before I could say anything, he spun around in graceful movements with a sword pulled out at my throat. The wall supported my back, because I probably would've fallen.

The Italian lowered his sword, blinking, as if startled of what just happened. Confusion and wariness spread across his face.

"Is ... something wrong?" I asked.

"No," he quickly replied. He gave a glare, and I studied it. Even though he tried to express annoyance, I could identify pain and fear.

 _I just want to be your friend_ , I tried to say, but the words couldn't come out.

...

After a minute of silence, I went to get my medical supplies, figuring that Nico needed a moment to rest, and get comfortable in the prospect that he had to stay at least three days in a new place. I was slightly concerned to leave the son of Hades alone - even though he masked his emotions, I could see underneath that he hurt.

In the infirmary, Austin, Kayla, and I had our own cubby-holes for the supplies. They each were labelled, and contained the same things: a kit, gloves, doctor's jacket, and flashlight. It may have been easier to store supplies near the hospital beds, yet this way we could tell if anything was missing or other countless situations such as patient suicide - which once happened with a doctor's stethoscope. Those moments left me horrified how people could end their lives quickly - I will do anything to help people be and stay alive. Although I knew Nico wouldn't do something like that, worry laced inside my chest.

I honestly would have never imagined this moment of Nico in the infirmary - on my watch. I wondered if the Fates were doing this joke on me, since, after all, I have a crush on the son of Hades. Cecil and Lou Ellen (my best friends who seem to enjoy teasing me relentlessly) were the only people who knew of my infatuation.

Somehow, I could feel a sort of connection to him. I think he finally realized that I was _here_ , not just a face fading in the background. And whatever goals I have, it will always have Nico di Angelo on my list...

I first saw Nico in Camp Half-Blood, back then as a cheerful and smiling kid. And he looked absolutely beautiful, with his olive skin, and big brown eyes. Although now his skin turned pale, and his eyes were mixed with more emotions - from what he's endured through, and seen - that made it even more endearing to me.

Thoughts clouded over my mind, realizing the fact that Nico was waiting for me. I grabbed my things, walking back to where I just left him.

"Sorry I was -" I began, but saw no brooding teenager in sight "- late," I finished lamely. Gods, what was I going to do with the Italian? I shook my head. He must have shadow-travelled against my 'Doctor's orders'.

"I thought that line was _quite_ effective!" I protested out loud. I needed to find him quick, before something happens. Leaving my bag on the floor, I rushed outside of the infirmary. "I swear, Death Boy, you will be the death of me," I muttered under my breath, searching furtively.


	2. II

**AN** **:** Here's another chapter! Enjoy reading, and let us know what you think so far! — SilverStreaksOfStardust and HashtagMC

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. We own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Nico**

Jason wasn't in his cabin. I hadn't waited long, maybe ten minutes, but it still felt like I had waited a lifetime when he came and found me crying in front of his cabin door. Memories from times I wanted nothing but to forget arose. My first night inside the Labyrinth, bumping my fist at the exit until it hurt, begging the walls to let me out, crying, sobbing until Minos came… came and flattered me with his faked courtesy and condolence, agreeing whenever I blamed Percy, acting all loyal and submissive, but slightly manipulating me and abusing my powers for his own reasons…

It took Jason at least an hour to calm me down so I wouldn't sob or hyperventilate anymore. And another thirty minutes until I was ready to talk. Until then, I had had time enough to realize how stupid my behavior was, but Jason wouldn't let me go until I told him what was bothering me. Not in a 'you won't get out of here'-way, but in a 'please let me help you'-way. That's Jason Grace for you. And so I told him. About my insecurity, my confusing feelings. How I had always taken it for granted that I'd never _notice_ anyone but Percy, even if I was (mostly) over him now, and how it had only taken Will one hour during the battle to prove me wrong. How he kept catching my eye. And, of course, how I would never have a chance that he'd feel the same way. So, yeah, I told him pretty much everything, and I was surprised that I was so trusting.

Jason kept comforting me, even going as far as _hugging_ me when I was shaking from the terror I had experienced, and I let him do so. Despite the fact that I despised being touched or _any_ form of physical contact, his touch was calming me down. Not like Percy's, who made me uneasy and filled with self-hatred, and not like Will's, who made my heartbeat sped up and let the flush creep into my face. Jason's hug held the silent promise to be there and help.

After I had finished my monologue about the son of Apollo who had managed to catch _and hold_ my attention, Jason shook his head, obviously holding back a smile. I frowned, wondering what was so funny, but my expression only made Jason burst into laughter. "Oh Neeks, and there I thought Percy was King Oblivious" he managed to choke out between to fits of snickering. Slowly, he regained his composure. "I know that I don't know you long enough to say this, but I'm gonna say it anyways." He giggled again, his face all red from his laughter. "I think you have a crush on—"

The sound of the door opening interrupted us. In the doorway stood, for a reason beyond my understanding red in the face and obviously _fuming_ , Will Solace. Gods know why, but he kept glaring daggers at Jason as he spoke, only looking at me once, giving me a betrayed look as if I had just stabbed him from behind. What the freaking Hades was wrong with this guy? Shouldn't he be relieved he found me, since he seemed to care so much for me? _Yeah, keep lying to yourself. As if anyone would genuinely care about you_ whispered the voice inside my head.

"I was going to ask you whether you knew where Nico was, but as it turns out, you know _quite well_ where he is, Jason" Will all but spat at the son of Jupiter. "When were you going to tell your _girlfriend_?" He spun around on his heels and stomped away, leaving me with my jaw dropped. What the freaking hell was _that_ meaning? He wouldn't seriously think…

"Oh holy crap, now we're in shit's creek up to our chins" Jason sighed. "He _so_ misunderstood that." Okay, maybe Will _would_ think that we and Jason were… a couple? Why for every god's sake would he suspect that?

"Well, it got its bright side as well, I guess" Jason said, confusing me only more. "Wh-why-what?" I stuttered, utterly confused. Jason smirked. "Well, if the idea of you and me being together upsets him like that, it means he's _jealous_. And that means the situation isn't as hopeless as you pessimist make it out to be."

Humph. Couldn't deny that he did have a point. Jason gently nudged me. "Give him some time to think about it. Go back to the infirmary, and try to talk to him after dinner. Explain to him that he misunderstood the situation, but try not to be cliché."

Fine, he was right. As usual. I would have to talk to Will. Hopefully he wouldn't avoid me now that he thought that Jason and me were together. Because the last thing I wanted was to have Will Solace leave my life, just like that.

 **W** **ill**

"Have you seen Nico?" I asked to a passerby. The demigod shook his head, and I walked farther on. I suppose the son of Hades wouldn't have went outside camp, obviously. Cecil and Lou Ellen had offered help, but I didn't want to disturb their time. There were a few minutes before dinner at the Dining Pavilion, and I knew I had to catch Nico before then.

It's been a while since the Italian went off, and I meandered around camp searching. Some demigods stopped to make conversation, and I tried to make it quick - but the Aphrodite kids were pretty hard to wave off. Austin took my shift, luckily, and I knew I owed him.

"Oh, hi, Will!" someone greeted.

I turned around to see the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean. She seemed to have just exercised, her breaths uneven and a water bottle sported in her hand. "Hey, Piper. Have you seen Nico?"

"You haven't found him?" Piper gave a knowing look. "Aw, someone has a major crush."

"For a few years now," I sighed.

"I think he went to talk to my boyfriend. Um, I mean Jason. I saw him heading to the Zeus cabin, but I could be mistaken. Listen, Will, take it easy, alright?" Piper patted my arm, then walked off.

I made my way to the Zeus cabin in the other direction, not thinking too much on those words. The only thing I wanted to see was Nico right now, and - the faint sound of laughter caught my attention. What was going on in the cabin?

Opening the door, I stopped in the doorway, staring. There were two things I could see: Nico, and another guy's arms around him.

Anger and jealously sparked throughout my body, feelings that startled me afterwards. What was Jason doing with _my_ Nico? And why were they hugging? I knew the son of Hades hated any form of body contact. This ... there must be an explanation.

The idea of them having some sort of love relationship made my blood boil and heart ache. I glared at the blond with cold eyes, then flickered my gaze to Nico for one moment. His eyes were filled with confusion, and I quickly focused on my subject of hate. So this is why Nico shadow-travelled? To visit _Jason_?

"I was going to ask you whether you knew where Nico was, but as it turns out, you know _quite well_ where he is, Jason!" I shouted venomously at the demigod. The son of Jupiter flinched, but I kept talking. "When were you going to tell your _girlfriend_?" I walked away, knowing my actions were rather reckless. What I assumed may not have happened ... but it hurt to see the possibility of someone that you love with someone else.

The worst thing is, I don't think I could ever stop caring for the son of Hades.

Death Boy.

Nico di Angelo.

The boy who stole my heart.

* * *

It was already dinnertime, and I snuck occasional glances at Nico. His eyes will meet back, and I will quickly strike a conversation with my siblings.

Gods, it's better just to avoid him. If Nico knew I still had feelings, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Um, Kayla," I whispered. "Can you go check-up with Nico?"

Kayla gave me the Look. "Why don't you head over to him yourself?"

"Because..." I shrugged helplessly. "He needs to have a proper diet. Have you seen him? He's as skinny as a twig."

"But you still love him," Austin teased.

"And this is why you're my only chance," I continued, ignoring Austin. "I'm kind of avoiding Death Boy for a moment, and if I just send Austin over, he'll just make jokes about my crush!"

"Hold the phone ... you still have your crush?" Delight spread across Kayla's face. "Okay, fine, I'll talk to Nico about his health, blah, blah, blah. But you must promise that you eventually talk to him and _not_ ignore. Listen, Will ... I know Nico likes you."

"Yeah, _everyone_ sees the goofy looks you give each other," Austin jumped in.

I raised an eyebrow. "We only officially met today!"

"Sorry, I've been reading too many of the Aphrodite cabin's fanfics."

Kayla shook her head sadly. "I just don't understand boys. Now excuse me, but I have to go fix _your_ problem, Will." She headed over to the Hades table, and I caught Nico's eyes for one moment before looking away.


	3. III

**Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. We own nothing but the plot.  
**

* * *

 **Nico**

I was disappointed when Kayla was the one to talk to me. It had been to be expected that Will would be upset, but I had expected that he'd be at least a bit rational. I listened only with half an ear when Kayla explained to me that I had to eat more, especially more 'healthy' things such as fruits and vegetables. My eyes were fixated on Will only. Every now and then he'd look up and meet my gaze, and then he'd look down and hastily begin to talk to one of his siblings.

When I had zoned out for the third time in a row, Kayla rolled her eyes and told me to 'clean my goddamn plate for Olympus' sake'. Unenthusiastic, I ate a few more bits before pushing the food away and head to the infirmary. Will's sister followed me. After she had checked my values by simply touching my wrist and focusing (one of Apollo's gifts – whether Will could do that, too?) and scribbled them down into my file (since when was there a file for me?), she let me alone.

It was too early to go to bed, and I wasn't exactly tired, so I just sat down on the bed and waited. Not for anything in particular. Just waiting in general. Waiting to get tired, maybe. But inside my head, an intense argument took place. I could – figuratively – see a little Aphrodite and Hades fight each other, all pink respectively black. The emotional part of me, the one that resided inside my heart and stomach, told me to find Will and kiss the Hades out of him. The scared part of me, that had kept me alive for many years, told me to run away as far as possible, away from these confusing feelings. The rational part of my mind had decided to take some time off, only leaving me a note that read 'find Will and talk this out'.

Still unsure which instinct to follow, run away or find Will, I got up and left the infirmary. From afar, I could hear the campers singing at the campfire, but I didn't feel like going there at all. I walked past the cabins, heading for the forest. I strolled around among the trees, kicking dirt and stones around. With nothing to think about, thoughts of Will unaskedly popped up in my head. I noticed that I had begun to compare him with Percy subconsciously.

There weren't many similarities. Unlike Percy, he wasn't a big hero to look up at. He was a hero in his way, yes, but his acts of heroism took place after the battle, when it came to stitching up people and saving their lives. Unlike Percy, he wasn't particularly talented in fighting, which wasn't necessarily negative. And unlike Percy, he seemed rather uncomfortable when he was at the center of attention. All in all, he was at least as admirable as Percy, but in a completely different way. And unlike Percy, he certainly wasn't unattainable. Sure, I wondered why he even bothered to be around me, but Will had signaled that he was willing to be my friend.

I hoped that 'friend' wasn't the limit of what he was willing to be.

It was already past curfew when I returned to the infirmary. The daughter of Apollo who had the night shift sent me a disapproving glance, but didn't dare to say a word, what saddened me. I didn't want anybody to be afraid of me. But people were. During the weeks after Manhattan, I had seen people flinch when they realized that I was around. The Seven and Will plus Will's friends were the first who weren't afraid of me. And I had only known Will for a few days, so that didn't count.

 _Pulsing veins in the ground. Poisoned air. The ground made of shattered glass cut his hand._ _The air bit his skin, and every breath he took burnt his lungs from the inside. Every now and then, a bubble would pop and give birth to a new monster, another offspring of the Earth Mother, some of them too horrible to name them. The shadows, usually allies of his, were his enemies down here, trying to embrace him and never let him go._

 _His body barely found place inside the bronze jar. The voices of the giants, muffled so that he wouldn't understand every word, talking about their plans outside. The pomegranate seeds, one of them disappearing each day. The air, so thin that he could barely breath, merely enough to keep him alive, but still thin enough to make him feel like suffocating, every second._

 _His vision became blurry. In reality, he had been almost unconscious, but in his dream, he began to pant, faster and faster. He began to scream, scream names. His mother was dead, yet he kept screaming her name, her name and Bianca's, Hazel's, Percy's name, Will's name…_

 _Will? He hadn't even_ known _Will back then… but nonetheless, he screamed his name while he was slowly dying in this dream version of the jar in Rome._

" _Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllll! Will! Help! Please! Will!"_

I bolted up, screaming, crying, panting, and almost head-butted someone. As I slowly woke up, I noticed that I was sweaty all over my body, my throat dry from screaming, and that I was clinging to somebody's shirt. Somebody was speaking. As I turned my head, I saw that it was Will. Will was holding me tight, murmuring something along the lines of 'everything will be okay', and I just wrapped my arms around him, sobbing onto his shoulder and resting my head against his chest until I fell asleep.

 **Will**

I saw Nico look over at me occasionally, and couldn't help but feel a spread of happiness inside of me. This confused me, because I was supposed to be angry at Nico. Of course, it was foolish of me to react so fast. Nico did look remotely guilty in some way, and besides, he might've been in an emotional state.

I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze, but I did anyway.

Austin was watching me in amusement, shaking his head. "Lovebirds. What did I tell you?"

"We're _friends_ ," I retorted. "I mean, I _am_ aware that people assume we like each other, but not that way. Besides, it's . . . it's impossible."

"Dude, you're usually the optimistic one. I have never seen you this sad in your entire life. It's obvious that you need to admit your crush."

Austin's words surprised me, yet it made sense. "Yeah," I nodded. "You are right! I have never given up on him, and why now, when we actually know each other?"

"Awesome, glad to help, dude." Austin went from the table, something about, _'Got to talk with Kayla'_ , while I was left alone with my thoughts.

Rejection didn't scare me at all, but I was afraid of pushing Nico into something. And what was his relationship with Jason, even? This whole thing was completely frustrating, because I was always questioning everything.

I noticed that Kayla already left with Nico, so I stood up hesitatingly, about to go find them - but changed my mind. Instead, I went to my cabin, sitting on my bed. I was not ready to face my feelings - not yet. Ever since I was angry back in the Zeus cabin, it will be strange to confess my infatuation with the son of Hades later.

Closing my eyes, I remembered the first time I saw Nico . . . at his age, he was so brave, and looked exactly like an angel, just like his last name. Beautiful and graceful, but fragile in a way. Like if you hurt him emotionally, he'll break.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Will? Will, wake up!"_

 _"Come on, dude!"_

I blinked, shifting to my side. "'Uh? Wha -?"

"Nico! It's Nico, you idiot! Wake _up_!"

I did, at the mention of the name. "What about Nico?"

"He - he's having a nightmare. It's horrible," Kayla cried.

"We're trying to wake him up," Austin continued, "but it's not working. He must be scared. We need you to help him."

I rolled out of bed. "Okay, I'm going." I pulled on my shoes, fumbling because the sleepiness never left me completely. When I opened the door and ran to the infirmary, I panicked for Nico. Demigod dreams were dreadful and frightening. They were vivid, and haunting, weighing in your mind to make it even more horrible than it already was.

Once I got inside the hospital, right to the room where Nico was, I could see him thrashing and whimpering, like a feral animal. "Nico?" I breathed. "Nico! It's okay!"

His voice gradually went to screaming, "Will! Will! _Help_!"

"I'm here, Nico, don't worry," I soothed. I went over and wrapped my arms, around him, restraining him from writhing. His voice was filled with complete fear; raw and emotional.

His hands gripped my t-shirt, "Please! Will!"

" _Shhh_ , everything will be okay," I promised.

He buried his face in my shoulder, his breathing steadily slowing down. He eventually fell asleep in my arms, his body pressed against mine, and unsure what to do, I just held him.

 _Everything will be okay_.


	4. IV

**A/N** : I don't know how many children of Apollo there are, so I'm only doing the ones mentioned - Kayla, and Austin. That's why you don't notice any other Apollo campers. There probably are more, but let's just assume they are somewhere else in Camp Half-Blood at certain times. — SilverStreaksofStardust

 **A/N:** Here's another chapter, enjoy reading! And – as always – let us know what you think! I'm sorry that Nico's part is a bit short this time, I'll try to write more the next time! — Hashtag

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. We own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I woke up to the sound of somebody sneaking out of my room. I could tell that they were trying to be careful, but you don't live, like, two years on your own without improving your senses and learning not to let people know you're awake. Loneliness is the best survival trainer. I could hear whoever-they-were slowly make their way to the door, and without moving, I opened an eye, just in time to see Will open the door.

"Were do you think you're going?" Ouch, I hadn't intended to sound so harsh. And if my memory served me correctly, I owed him a lot for being able to wake me up in the middle of a nightmare. I mumbled something along the lines of "sorry", and Will froze in his tracks.

"Did you just say… sorry?" he tentatively asked. I said, "um, yeah?", unsure what this conversation was about. Will didn't let me in the dark for long, though.

"You _never_ say sorry!" he stuttered, strictly avoiding to look into my eyes, though it seemed to me that his gaze flickered at my hair for a second. Maybe it was a bit messy from tossing and turning in bed during my nightmare?

"Um, well", oh, wow, now I was stuttering as well, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I mean, it's not like I'd have any right to command you to stay, and you have patients to check up on and everything… nah, forget about it, I'm rambling." During the whole monologue, I had felt my cheeks heating, and I was pretty sure that I radiated the ultimate _I'm-dying-from-mortification-vibe™_. And I knew quite good why Will was the only person who could make me stammer like that. Maybe I should ask him to invent a medicine against romance.

"So," I tried to change the subject, "we were at the point where I ask you why you were leaving my room."

Will shuffled his feet, a faint blush visible on his tanned face, and I had the distinct feeling that he was keeping something from me when he muttered, "just, um, you know. Work. As you said, patients and everything. So… yeah. Gotta go." He left without really waiting for my answer. I wasn't really in any condition to run after him, but even if I would have been, I wouldn't. Me of all people should understand when someone doesn't want too personal questions. He wouldn't pry either, so who would I be to do so?

My firm intent not to question him about it didn't last long, however. To be precise, until noon. What was it that made Will look so guilty and self-conscious? I needed to know, and, if possible, help him. He had helped me through my nightmare even though he had stormed off angrily yesterday, he had come to me when I had needed his soothing presence. It was the least I could do to repay the favor. Which was why I was now pushing the door of the Apollo cabin open.

"Will? I'm here to—" I stopped mid-sentence. "—talk" I finished lamely, staring at the sight in front of me. Will lay on his bed, his hands clutching at his pillows, his face averted from me.

But it was obvious that he was crying.

 ** **Will****

Apparently the son of Hades didn't at all sleep like the dead like people say.

When I was about to make my way out, Nico called, "Where do you think you're going?" and soon after, shockingly, a 'Sorry'. I went rigid. _Did you just say . . . sorry?_ I wondered, but I must've said that out loud, because Nico replied, "Um, yeah?"

"You _never_ say sorry," I breathed out. I tried not to look in his eyes, because I knew I'll be distracted while looking into his eyes. His hair was cutely tousled - and I normally would've chuckled at the sight, but now wasn't the right time.

"Um, well, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I mean, it's not like I'd have any right to command you to stay, and you have patients to check up on and everything… nah, forget about it, I'm rambling." He turned crimson, which you could clearly see against his pale skin. "So," he quickly said, "we were at the point where I ask you why you were leaving my room."

Ah, back to the main point. I shifted, thinking of various excuses. "Just, um, you know. _Work_. As you said, patients and everything. So . . . yeah. Gotta go." I quickly raced outside the infirmary, squeezing my eyes shut. Why do I _feel_ this way? It hurts - much more than I had ever expected.

"Hey, Will? Is something up?" Austin raced up to me, and I planted a smile on my face. I forgot that he was here for his morning shift.

"Can you please take my afternoon spot? I don't feel too well. I'll owe you back for tomorrow morning," I said in a rush, fearing I will blurt something regrettable out.

Austin wavered, his eyes looking back to the direction I just came from, then studied me. My smile was starting to hurt, but I kept it on. "Okay," he eventually said. "Hope you feel better soon."

I rubbed my neck, while making my way to the Apollo cabin. _I doubt it_.

* * *

Kayla was not in the cabin - maybe at the Dining Pavilion. Her night shifts usually caused her to stay in her bed in the morning, but perhaps she somehow knew I will need to be alone.

I went on my bed, staring up. There was nothing really interesting to look at - I could make out marks and bumps on the white ceiling. If you repaint a layer, it still won't cover the flaws.

After a moment, my mind wandered over to Nico di Angelo - when did it never? Last night I wondered if he recollected the memory of my arms wrapped around his body, and him relaxing. He was usually alert and cautious, and I wanted him to know that loosening up was a good thing. I couldn't blame him, though; always watching and looking around for any future enemies or monsters, Nico had a hard life.

So . . . if he and Jason want to be together, they can. Tears stung in my eyes, because I knew I was letting the most amazing - bravest, smart, cute, funny adorable boy go.

A part of my heart had a gap that only the Italian could fill. It was only him. _Nico. Di. Angelo_.

Why can't love be easy? Why can't . . . I swallowed, rolling over to my side. My usual optimistic self was gone, replaced with sadness and heartache. I had to let go and move on. For _him_.

Footsteps sounded, and the door to the cabin opened. I slowly let out a shaky breath, hoping my eyes weren't red. Maybe it was Austin, coming back to check up on me. My thoughts interrupted, when a familiar voice rang out.

"Will? I'm here to—" Nico paused, and I felt his gaze studying over me, "—talk."

There was a moment of silence, and my throat constricted. Gods, he _knew_. He knew I wasn't okay. I wiped my eyes quickly, slowly sitting up.

Okay, I can do this. I can face Death Boy, and explain that I understand him and Jason together. I can tell him everything - well, maybe not _everything_.

I turned around to face his concerning eyes, and bit my lip.

 _No, I can't._


	5. V

**A/N** : I am sorry that this story was not updated in a while; it was entirely my fault. While HashtagMC had his chapter ready and finished, for like, weeks ago, I was busy setting off things and had a USB misplacement. — SilverStreaksofStardust

 **A/N:** This is most likely the second-to-last chapter of this story. Just to let you know. And, of course, thanks to all of you for your review, favourites, and follows! — Hashtag

* * *

 **Nico**

"Why… why are you crying?" I stuttered. Will _never_ cried. Jason was like a big brother, Percy was stupid, Will Solace was always happy. Okay, maybe that was a bit too soon, considering that I had only known him – besides the two wars – for _one day_ , but he had spread such an atmosphere of sunshine and happiness – well, besides the Jason-incident – that I had assumed that he always was the impersonation of cheerfulness. Okay, fine, I had made a hasty judgment.

Will sat up and wiped his eyes, though they remained teary and bloodshot. Whatever it was that was bothering him, it had to be a big deal. He took a deep breath, sporting an expression as if someone had just announced his death sentence before he spoke up. I knew this expression, it was probably the same I had worn several times in the past.

"Let me finish before you say anything" he croaked. I nodded. "Promised."

"I… I like you, Nico. I like you very, very much. I've been – been all confused and flustered ever since you've been here, and I've felt really… hurt when you didn't face me after the battle. I know it's stupid, because… because you're a hero and I'm a nobody, but I can't… can't stop, stop noticing you… can't stop stare at you and think of how cute you are… and whenever you look so down, I want to – to cuddle you and tell you how great you are…" He sniffed. "That sounds totally creepy, right?" He sighed. "But," he swallowed visibly hard, "if you want to be with Jason… I have to – have to let go. If he makes you happier, than – than he _should_ be the one to make you happy." He broke into sobs at the last sentence.

Okay, that was a _shit_ load of new information to process. If I had understood that correctly, than Will – was in love with me? And – he was willing to give up on that because he assumed that I _loved Jason?_ And why the fuck would he assume that I was a hero? Or that he was a nobody? He had risked his fucking life in the Battle of Manhattan to save people's lives, for Hades' sake!

Before I could even think of it, I had grabbed the son of Apollo by the shoulders, shaking him. I didn't even know when I had started yelling, but I was yelling, definitely.

"How can you be so stupid? Are you really so fucking stupid, Solace? Don't ever, _ever_ say such things again!" I saw tears filling his eyes and let go of him, wanting to slap myself. Of course, my words could so easy be mistaken for rejection! I was really an expert at screwing things up.

"You kn-know, a s-simple 'n-no' would – would have done" Will sobbed, turning away from me and clutching his pillow, his body shaken by sobs again. I had only made things worse than they already were.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled in an attempt to undo the damage I had caused. "Will! Look at me!" The healer turned around, and if it is true that eyes are a window into people's soul, then Will's soul was shattered into little pieces of smashed hopes. "What do you want?" he choked out. "Laugh at me and gloat in your victory?"

At these words, something inside me snapped. How _dare_ he assume that I would laugh at his pain? I had gone through so much pain myself, if there was _anybody_ on this god damn planet who did _not_ 'gloat in his victory', then it was me!

"NO YOU IDIOT" I screamed. "I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Slowly, I calmed down. "Don't _ever_ say again you're a nobody" I whispered. "I'm no hero, but if you insist that I _am_ a hero, then you are at least as much as a hero as I am. And about Jason," I laughed a bittersweet laughter, "you misunderstood everything. We aren't a couple, Will. Jason is like a big brother to me. A sometimes annoying big brother, but if I need him, he'll have my back. He," the words almost got stuck in my throat, "he was the first one who – who learned that I – I am gay." The last parts were a mere whisper. It was good that Will was a healer, because I felt like having a heart attack. I had never, _never_ before said these words out loud. _I am gay._

But I still owed Will the rest of the explanation. "The day you walked in… I had a panic attack. I needed a place and _someone_ to feel safe, and since Jason had really cared about me – I went there. And…" that was going to be the hardest part, "I talked to him, about – about my c-crush – my crush on you" I whispered.

"On… me?" Will whispered, definitely a glint of hope in his eyes. I nodded, unsure what to say, my heartbeat only slowly returning to normal. For some reason, I had the feeling that Will was waiting for me to act.

"B-Based on what you've said earlier… you don't mind… if I k-kiss you?" I stammered more than I was comfortable with, and I was _really_ afraid I might screw things up again, either with this request or with being a really bad kisser, but the thought of how a kiss with Will might feel had gnawed on me since I had noticed how much I cared about his opinion. In the three days between the battle and my confession to Percy I had thought a lot about Will.

"I don't mind" Will breathed, and the hopeful look he gave me was all the confirmation I might have needed. Slowly, I brought our faces closer, and gently brushed my lips against his. And again, this time a bit more determined. The third time, I didn't break the connection again. And this time, Will's hands moved to the back of my head and held it in place, fingers running through my hair as his lips moved along with mine.

"I love you" Will mumbled into our kiss. But I wasn't able to speak those words myself. 'Love' should not be said thoughtless. It was a meaningful word.

I settled for keeping to kiss him instead.

 **Will**

"Why… why are you crying?" Nico asked.

"Let me finish before you say anything," I said.

"Promise."

"I… I like you, Nico," I admitted, letting those words sink in for a moment. "I like you very, very much. I've been – been all confused and flustered ever since you've been here, and I've felt really… hurt when you didn't face me after the battle. I know it's stupid, because… because you're a hero and I'm a nobody, but I can't… can't stop, stop _noticing_ you… can't stop staring at you, and thinking of how cute you are… and whenever you look so down, I want to – to cuddle you and tell you how great you are …" My words were rushed out, and I wondered if I was speaking another language, because Nico had an odd look on his face. "That sounds totally creepy, right?

"But, if you want to be with Jason… I have to – have to let go. If he makes you happier, then – then he _should_ be the one to make you happy." The last part hit me hard. I felt a part of weight dropped off of me, yet it was replaced with complete dread and a sliver of hope. I let out a steady breath, trying to recollect myself.

The son of Hades' frowned, his lips pursed. And then he shook me, while yelling. "How can you be so stupid? Are you really so fucking stupid, Solace? Don't ever, _ever_ say such things again!"

My heart instantly collapsed at that. I hardly registered what I was saying or doing – just thinking of those words, replaying in my head. I had just admitted my crush, and Nico immediately rejected me.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" he protested. "Will! Look at me!"

I did so, but stared as if he wasn't there. This was just too cruel. "What do you want? Laugh at me and gloat in your victory?"

Nico's eyes darkened. He breathed hard, and then started to yell. It gradually turned into his normal voice, explaining about my quick jumping to conclusion about Jason … "We aren't a couple, Will. Jason is like a big brother to me. A sometimes annoying big brother, but if I need him, he'll have my back. He … he was the first one who – who learned that I – I am gay."

I finally stared into his eyes, curious. Was Nico actually going to talk about this? Opening up to _me_?

"The day you walked in…" he said slowly, "I had a panic attack. I needed a place and _someone_ to feel safe, and since Jason had really cared about me – I went there. And… I talked to him, about – about my c-crush – my crush on _you_."

"On…me?" He nodded his head, and then said,

"B-Based on what you've said earlier…you don't mind…if I k-kiss you?"

A smile goes on my face – a real smile. "I don't mind," I whispered.

We edged closer to each other, and Nico did a soft, light kiss, and then slowly it became deeper. I hold him closer, and part away for a bit.

"I love you," I whisper.

He doesn't say anything, but we kiss once more. And at that moment, everything is okay.


End file.
